The Lady of Nottingham
by Medieval-Mystique
Summary: With no other choice Marian agrees to marry the Sheriff of Nottingham in exchange for the lives of her friends. But as Nottingham moves to claim the throne for his own Marian begins to form a rebellion to bring him down once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Marian knelt on the cold stone floor, her knees were numb from kneeling in prayer but she daren't move. She daren't open her eyes for fear the tears would slip down her cheeks and betray her. She could hear the bishop's voice droning on as he said mass to her, but his voice sounded as if it came from far away. As if they stood on opposite ends of a field.

"Corpus Christi." Something in her mind registered that she was to answer and Marian forced her eyes to open and she stared blankly at the bishop before her.

"Amen." Gracefully she stood up, sweeping her skirts behind her as she turned to leave. It was growing late, perhaps late enough for her to steal away.

"My Lady Marian," a wave of pure loathing swept through her, starting in the pit of her belly and soaring up to her heart where it squeezed tightly. She could barely breathe as she found herself staring into the dark eyes of the Sheriff of Nottingham, a small smile tugged at his cruel thin lips.

"By what right do you keep me prisoner?"

"You misunderstand my intentions," Nottingham seemed hurt by her accusation and Marian's green eyes narrowed.

"Protection from whom?" She drew herself to her full height, although she was still at least a head shorter than the man in front of her. She refused to look away from his gaze.

"From yourself! It seems you have been consorting with outlaws." Marian laughed but she could tell it only added to her guilt, she saw the flicker in his eyes and knew that whatever she said he would know of it as a lie.

"Where do you hear such lies?" She had worried that her voice would come out as a whisper, but it came out strong and convincing. But as the Sheriff reached into his cloak she knew what he would pull from it, her throat went dry as she stared at the letter which was not even meant to be in England now.

"By your own hand, my Lady." Her eyes flicked over to the bishop, she had _trusted_ him! A man of God! If she was not safe to put her trust in him…then who could she trust? _Where is Sarah?_ She didn't doubt for a second the loyalty of her maid, but then what had become of her? Tears pricked at her eyes once more but she blinked them away as Nottingham seized her arm to tug her from the chapel.

"Come!" He tugged her more forcefully as she put up a moment of resistance. She followed him outside and peered down the castle walls, her stomach clenched painfully at the scene below them. Nottingham's gloved hand released her arm and she could feel his eyes watching her intently. "It is over! Today I return justice to this land. I shall have to hang the leaders of course, but I would like to be generous and give you the lives of the woodsman and their families. The children!" He called suddenly causing her to jump, she was horrified as a horde of children were pushed forward. Surely he would not be so callous as to kill small children? The innocent? She looked at him, but his cold black eyes were fixed firmly on the scene below, she was sickened to see him smiling still. The thought of an execution seemed to please him and she braced herself against the low wall to stop herself from crumpling. "And of course your traitorous lady in waiting," Marian's eyes sought out Sarah's and she felt her knees weaken. What had she done? "As a wedding gift…" Marian closed her eyes for a brief moment, she knew what he was leading up to but she would never accept his wishes.

"And just who am I supposed to marry?" Her voice was as hard as the stone of the castle wall and offered no warmth. She forced herself to look at Nottingham, but he had stepped back to allow the bishop to take his place.

"Search your heart my child. Why not a union with the house of Nottingham, and heal the wounds in our land?"

"There is only one man who can heal the wounds of this land. Robin Hood." Hope flared in Marian's eyes as she spoke, he would rescue her – he would rescue them all! Perhaps then they could flee the country and seek out her cousin. _Robin will come for us_, she told herself, _there is always hope as long as we have Robin._ Nottingham stepped up to her, a look of grief upon his face, but his black eyes were smiling and the sadness in his voice was tinted with laughter. Marian's eyes flicked down to the object in his hands, it was burnt and battered but she recognised it straight away. The tears she had been holding back for so long broke free with a choked sob.

"I am truly sorry my Lady, he wasted his life." Marian pushed past him desperate to escape but his words only followed her. "How many more lives would you waste?" Intending to flee to the chambers she had been given, Marian's feet halted as the children were led up. They looked up at her, their eyes filled with fear and hunger. She felt a hand brush against hers as Nottingham strode past and knelt beside a small girl, the child recoiled from his touch as he gently stroked her cheek, but she didn't dare step away from him. "What a beautiful child, so young. So…alive. So unaware of how precarious life can be." He turned to look at Marian, no longer smiling. "I had a very sad childhood, I will tell you about it sometime." His voice became conversational and as he stood up Marian stepped away from him. "I never knew my parents; it is amazing I am sane." Marian shook her head, he was far from sane!" He stepped closer to Marian; she stopped trying to step away from him and instead stood limply. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the deep red fabric of her dress; chillingly it began to remind her of blood. Nottingham's hand rose gently and moved as if to cup her cheek, to stroke it gently with his thumb, but he paused with only a fraction of space between them. "Marian, our bonding would allow these children to grow up as my allies. You understand I cannot allow them to grow up as my enemies." Marian's eyes took in the sight of the cowering children; she could not contemplate another answer. She could not become a monster like him.

"I have no choice." Her voice was surprisingly calm, yet devoid of any emotion. Nottingham's gloved hand cupped her cheek, she didn't flinch away but instead met his eyes. She was frightened to see the almost tender look flickering in his eyes, and the smile playing on his lips once more.

"That's true." He waved his hand that didn't hold her face and Marian heard the sounds of feet shuffling. "Come. Dine with me." His hand trailed down her cheek, her neck, shoulders and finally clasped her hand. Marian pulled it away sharply.

"No, my Lord." She shook her head and took a step back, "I find that I have no appetite, I would much rather retire for the night." Her voice was empty and she felt numb, she stared blankly at Nottingham half-expecting him to fly into a rage.

"Of course," his lips brushed her cheek, the softness of his beard felt warm against the coldness of her skin. He turned to stride from the room; passing a guard she heard his muttered instructions. "Place a guard at her chamber, ensure no one enters or leaves. And send a serving wench to my chambers with food. The pretty brunette will do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A knock on the door of her chambers pulled Marian from her thoughts; she had been staring out of the secured window to the courtyard below. She could see the dying embers of a bonfire, for some reason all she could focus on was the urge to push the window open and in to inhale the acrid smoke. To feel the fresh breeze on her skin, to share the air that Robin was sure to be breathing. _He is not dead,_ she told herself clasping onto the battered cross that she had pilfered from Nottingham. The knocking became more insistent and she quickly jumped up to stow the cross beneath her pillows before taking her seat once more.

"My Lady!" She wondered how long she could keep Nottingham waiting at the door, but it wasn't much longer before he violently pushed the door open.

"Do come in my Lord," Marian's voice was waspish as she turned away from the window once more to glare at him. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she caught his gaze lingering over her. As Nottingham strode towards her she could see steam rising faintly from his skin, he had obviously just bathed but the effect was quite sinister. She was half-way to standing up when Nottingham stretched out his left arm and curled his hand around the wall, just beside her head.

"My servants inform me that you have not left your chambers for the second day in a row." Nottingham's free hand cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. As his eyes searched her face she could tell he was taking in the skin the colour of curdled milk, the deep shadows beneath her eyes. _Perhaps he will be repulsed enough to call off the wedding._ A small voice began to hope, Nottingham was a vain man, he would not want a sorry looking wife. But she daren't hope too much. "Dine with me."

"I am not hungry."

"Nonsense!" Roughly Nottingham pulled her to her feet and pushed her towards the door, "you have not eaten since you arrived! I will not tolerate lies!" He tucked her right hand into the crook of his arm as he led her from her chambers. "We are to be married in a few days' time, I expect obedience." Marian could not even muster the strength to argue back, she had given her word that she would marry him. What choice did she have? Was her life really more important than the woodsmen and their children? _But what of those who are still to die?_ Numbly she took the seat that Nottingham offered her, he sat opposite her and gestured for a young girl to pour them wine. Marian glanced up briefly to see what looked like a bruise on the girl's neck, her eyes flicked over to Nottingham and she was horrified to see him watching the girl, as if devouring her with his gaze. Marian had always heard whispers of the Sheriff's sexual appetite, but since coming to his castle she had heard more than whispers. The number of pretty young girls staffing the castle was more than usual, there seemed to be no one who was remotely close to middle age. Was this girl one of his victims? She certainly avoided Nottingham's gaze, but her cheeks were the tell-tale red of someone all too aware of the fact they were being watched intently. Once the wine was poured the girl brought them both food; roasted pork, pheasant, chicken and an array of vegetables were set before them but Marian turned her face away. It was true that she had not eaten since her arrival at Nottingham Castle, but it was also true that she could not stomach the thought of eating. "Leave us." Nottingham dismissed the girl with a wave of his hand, as the girl rushed from the intimate dining room Marian caught a glimpse of her brunette hair which seemed to be damp from bathing. Her stomach tightened at the thought that soon she would be expected to share his bed. She had never pictured herself marrying, not while her cousin Richard was abroad since she would need his blessing to marry. But upon Robin of Locksley's return, she had begun to wonder…what would it be like to be his bride? For him to be the one to bed her? She had no doubt that he was no novice like her, that he had experienced pleasures of the flesh. Yet while the thought of Nottingham enjoying countless women repulsed her, when she thought of Robin and other women it intrigued her. Would she be able to please him? Or would he think of her as dull? She felt her cheeks grow warm as she thought back to that day when she had first been brought to Sherwood Forest, when she had spied Robin bathing in the pool below the cliffs. "Marian!"

"My Lord?" She snapped herself from the daydream and looked at Nottingham once more. His eyes were bright with drink and she wondered how many goblets he had indulged in. She looked down at her plate to see the steam was no longer rising and as she forced herself to chew on a morsel of pheasant she found it cold and tough. She flicked forest green up to his meet his glittering dark eyes, for a brief moment she panicked that he could see into her mind and she stared back down at the food in front of her.

"Tomorrow you will be fitted for your wedding gown. I expect you to share all meals with me." He stood up and walked around the small table to stand by her side. "Will you accompany me for a walk around the gardens?"

"I am not appropriately dressed my Lord," Marian answered stonily, "surely you do not wish gossip to surround your bride?" She heard the slither of metal against metal as he unsheathed his knife, as he held it in front of her eyes she was reminded strongly of the day in the church when he had first offered her his 'protection'.

"I can assure you, there shall be no gossip surrounding yourself. Besides you have promised yourself to me, why should we wait?" He moved so he was standing directly behind her, his fingers slipping beneath her cloak and plucking at the fastenings of her chemise, loosening them so the curves of her breasts were exposed ever so slightly. His hand hovered, barely touching her skin, yet she could feel the heat from his hand radiating against her skin.

"No." She breathed as his hand slipped further into her chemise and clasped her right breast painfully, she tried to push him away but he kept her in place with his free hand on her shoulder.

"You think of him. _Dream_ of him," Nottingham hissed in her ear painfully pinching her nipple between thumb and index finger. "You are _mine_ Lady Marian. I have every right to take you here and now, but for once I want something that is _pure_." He withdrew his hand and readjusted her cloak around her shoulders. "Tomorrow morning, I expect you to break your fast with me. Now go." She didn't need telling twice, she made her way to her chambers as quickly as possible but with dignity. She kept her cloak pulled tightly about herself, but mercifully she encountered no one as she made the journey from the small dining chamber to her own. She closed the door and collapsed onto the bed, clasping the battered cross in her hands she fell asleep with unshed tears.


End file.
